


Lucifer

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lucifer

****

You’d been with Mark for two years now. It was nice to be past that awkward stage in the relationship that was the make or break point. At the moment, you were lounging on your apartment couch watching television. It just happened to be that new show, _Lucifer_. It was interesting to see how different writers wrote the same character, and how vastly different the actor’s portrayals were. You didn’t exactly view one in a better light than the other. They were both excellent.

Hearing the door open and close, you looked over your shoulder to see Mark walk in the door. “I thought you were booked the rest of the day?” You asked, your gaze falling back on the television.

“We got done early.” He shrugged, sitting down on the end of the couch and moving your legs so they were over his lap. “ _What_ are you watching?” He asked.

“Lucifer.” You told him simply. 

He glanced at you. “ _Lucifer_?” His tone was amused. “Dating one isn’t enough for you?” He teased you.

You rolled your eyes. “Well, _this_ one has a British accent.” You teased right back. “And wears a suit.” Your eyes looked at him out of the corner of your eye.

“Oh _really_?”

Trying your best to hold back your laugh, you nodded. “And look at how _adorable_ he is. He’s like that one shirt. Cute but evil.” What was that brand? Happy Bunny? Evil Bunny? You didn’t even remember. “Seriously. She so has the hots for him.”

Mark chuckled, shaking his head. “What’s going on in this one? He looks pissed.” He noted.

Licking your lips, you shifted so you were facing him more. “Alright, so some douche stole this container that belonged to _him_.” You started, not missing the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. “It had a hidden back, so the detective, Chloe, only sees this chest with Russian dolls.”

“Russian Dolls? Lucifer has… _Russian dolls_?” He scoffed.

Hitting him with a small pillow, you shook your head. “ _Anyways_! She thought that maybe he was into some criminal activity. He had been refusing to tell her what was in the container. Turns out it was his _wings_.” He raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, like, legit wings. At the end of the last episode, it showed them. Chunks of his skin still on them. Turns out, when him and Maze, one of his demons, left hell, they landed on some beach in LA. He had her _carve_ them off his back.” You shuddered slightly. “Now they’re at some auction trying to get them back.”

Mark looked confused. “Why not just charge in and take them back?”

“Oh! Because he has mortal issues now. Like, bullets _actually_ harming him. He found out when he pushed Chloe to the point of shooting him in the leg.”

“I’m still your favorite though, _right_?”

You shrugged, looking at him playfully. “I don’t know…” There was a smirk on your face.

A moment later, his hands were on your ribs, tickling you. His body held you in place as you squirmed. “Are you sure about that?” He laughed.

“UNCLE! _UNCLE_!” You laughed. “YOU’RE MY FAVORITE!” His hands let up and he rested his head on your shoulder, his arms holding you. “Jerk.” You joked.

“You love it, and you know it.” He remarked.


End file.
